Superman
by mspolapotter
Summary: He saved her life, and she simply didn't understand why.


To the lovely Nadinne,

I still don't understand why I keep doing stuff for you.

* * *

**_SUPERMAN_**

_a DraMione fanfiction_

* * *

_The Mark still hurt. _

_It had been a year since he had been forced to take it, and yet it still burned like hell. Legend had said that Voldemort used a special spell, that whoever takes the Mark and continues to be undecided will slowly and painfully killed by the snake venom. This felt just like it._

_But then again, it wasn't his fault. He didn't want to take the Mark. Dear Merlin, he was not as demented as his father or as loyal as his mother. He had dreams, he was selfish and he wanted to stay alive. Most of all, he was a coward. He couldn't pick sides. _

_**I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me**_

_He heard noise from the entrance hall. Scabior and Greyback were back with some new mudbloods they're going to bring to the Ministry. At this point, he didn't care anymore. He was only slightly accustomed to the burning in his arm and was flexing his fingers to soothe the pain. He grabbed his wand and cast a cooling charm on his arm. It did very little to alleviate the burning sensation._

_A soft knock came on his bedroom door. A moment later, his mother entered the room._

"_They have a job for you," she said._

_**I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me**_

_He looked up without interest._

"_They may have found Potter and his friends," she began. "They're summoning you to identify them."_

_Draco followed his mother through the Manor and into the entrance hall. There were a lot of people, three of which were struggling with Scabior and Greyback's team. _

"_Ah, Draco," his father drawled. "Come here boy." He grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck and dragged him until he was only inches away from a man, around his age, which had a distorted face._

"_What do I do?"_

"_Is this…Potter?" his father drawled, breathing heavily._

_Draco looked closely. Yes…it definitely was. He didn't look normal, but he was sure. Weasley was behind him, hiding his face from his father, who didn't notice because of his barren look. And behind Weasley, held down by Scabior and his Aunt Bella was someone he knew just as well._

Granger.

_They locked eyes for mere seconds, but his mind was made up._

"_No," Draco replied as confidently as he could. Bellatrix was not convinced. _

_She let go of Granger, who slightly exhaled and approached Draco. He traced her cold, pale finger on the side of his face. "Are you sure?" she asked._

"_Yes," Draco said with a scowl. _

_His Aunt grabbed a handful of his platinum blond hair and pushed his head forward. "Look closer."_

"_If we were to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord…" his father whispered in his ear, trailing off._

"_Let's not forget who actually, caught them, eh, Malfoy?" Scabior said. "Can we move on now?"_

_Draco attempted to appear that he was trying. "It's not. Him," he said through gritted teeth._

_By now, they'd all given up. He quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Safe. She was safe._

_For now._

"_Throw them in the dungeon," Bellatrix ordered. She was the clear ruler of the pack, even though it was the Malfoy Manor. "Leave the girl behind, I'm sure she had something to do with why his face looks like that."_

_Draco paled._

"_We're going to have a little…conversation," she said menacingly. "Girl to girl."_

_He was going to lunge at his Aunt, but luckily his mother stopped him. _

"_Go back to your room, Draco," she said wearily. He calmed down a little. He needed to be rational if he wanted to save her._

"_I'll be up soon, Mother," he replied. He made it look like he was going to the Library, but as soon as his mother was out of earshot, he hid behind the tapestry which separated the entrance hall from the hallways to the rooms._

_He could hear Potter and Weasley slamming the metal bars uselessly. Weasley was shouting on the top of his lungs._

"_HERMIONE!" Weasley screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" _

_Oh, he wasn't about to let her._

_**Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see**_

* * *

The battle had begun.

All the younger students were being brought frantically to the room of requirement by the younger half of the prefects. The older ones were helping the professors put up wards over the school.

She couldn't help but think that this might be her last night alive. But that didn't matter. What did matter was saving as many people as possible…and finding him.

She had to find him. She had questions, questions which needed answers. Answers only he could give. She was not over that night, of course she wasn't. She didn't tell anybody. She needed to see him to know that he was alive, to know that he didn't perish in order to save her.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, grabbing her arm. It was Ron. "Come on, we're going to the Chamber of Secrets."

"What, why?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Since Ron came back, she could feel a change in his behavior. He seemed…gentler towards her. He avoided disagreements with her. He was always on her side. The way he held her hand…it was like he was never going to let go. Don't get her wrong, she loved Ron, so much. But…not like that.

She found him.

_Bellatrix bound Hermione down on the floor, legs closed and arms spread wide. "Now," she said cheerfully. "Let's see if I could get you to talk. If not, I'm sure my little friend will be able to help." She pulled out a silver dagger from her holster. Draco's blood became colder._

"_Tell me, dearie, are you with Harry Potter?" Bellatrix asked. _

"_N-no," she replied. "I-I don't know where he is."_

Bellatrix had levitated Draco, hanging him by his collar and very nearly choking him. His feet were ten feet off the ground and still continuously rising. "Don't lie to me," Bellatrix said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'd hate to hurt my own nephew…I'd hate to touch that…_pretty_ face." She traced the familiar silver dagger along his jaw line. Hermione willed herself to breathe as memories came flooding back.

"Was it you who made Wormtail go down to the dungeon so you could help the mudblood?" Bellatrix asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco replied.

_Bellatrix's mouth twitched. She lay down on top of Hermione's body and pressed the dagger on her arm. She began sobbing._

"_I'll ask again," she said. "Where is Harry Potter?"_

"_I-I don't know-w, p-please—!" Her words were drowned as she screamed while Bellatrix used the dagger to carve on Hermione's skin._

_He couldn't stand it. He wanted to kill his aunt. He wanted to rip her apart. He almost took out his wand, to kill his aunt with the most powerful Killing Curse anyone had ever seen. He had to do something._

Bellatrix's mouth twitched. "_Crucio,_" she whispered, her wand pointed against his neck. Hermione cringed as Draco attempted to resist the pain, his feet hovering in midair.

"I'll ask again," she said. "Was it you?"

"No, I would never—!"

"_CRUCIO!_" Bellatrix levitated Draco even higher.

She couldn't stand it. She wanted to run in and kill Bellatrix. She wanted to save him. She had to do something.

_Draco could only watch as Hermione writhed beneath his Aunt's body on their floor. He knew he could never live in this house ever again without hearing her screech._

_Draco's heart beat a wilder tattoo against his chest when Hermione body stopped moving. His Aunt stood up, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still breathing._

"_We'll do this again later," Bellatrix said scathingly. She then spat on Hermione. "Filthy mudblood."_

_She left the room. Now was his chance._

Hermione could only watch as Bellatrix grinned maliciously while Draco writhed in midair. She had to save him, but she had to wait.

Hermione's heart beat wilder against her chest when his body stopped writhing. Had Bellatrix stopped the spell? Or was Draco…?

She breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still breathing.

She brought him down hard on the floor.

"We'll talk again later," Bellatrix said. She took a second look on Draco and seemed to have changed her mind. "_Sectumsempra!"_

A large wound opened on the side of Draco's chest. She heard him wince in pain.

"Or not," she said with a laugh as she left the room. "Worthless."

Now was her chance.

_He couldn't be directly involved with setting them free, the Dark Lord would kill him… Who could he use?_

"_Wormtail," Draco called. Minutes later, the mousey man approached him._

"_You rang?" he said sarcastically. _

"_Father requests that you go check on the prisoners. The face of that man could be restored by now."_

_Wormtail just shrugged and went below to the dungeons._

She cast protective charms around the doors to make sure she was not coming back. She also made sure that Ron had gone to look for the Chamber of Secrets himself. She didn't need to see anyone else in danger of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_Get up," Draco said to Hermione, offering her his hand. "Granger, get up."_

"_Why?" she asked in a raspy voice. "Why are you helping us?"_

"_I don't have a reason not to," he merely replied. "Now get up."_

_Hermione just turned her face to the other side. He saw what his aunt had carved on her skin._

_Mudblood._

"Draco!" Hermione said. "Draco! Are you okay? Get up!"

"What's the point?" he said in a raspy voice. "Why are you helping me?"

"You know very well why," she said. "You won't tell me why you helped me back…back at the Manor, so I'm returning the favor instead."

Draco turned his face to the side. He was losing a lot of blood. His breathing was shallow and his eyelids were fluttering closed. She sent a help signal using her DA coin.

"Just leave me here to die," Draco almost pleaded.

_**It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me**_

"_She's right, you know. I am a worthless mudblood."_

_Draco's blood began to boil. "No, Granger, you are not. You are the brightest witch of our age and if you don't get up now, you might never see daylight ever again." He put his hand behind her head and held her hand with his other. Soon, Hermione was off the floor just as he heard his parents and Bellatrix coming back._

_Before he let go of her hand she gave him one last squeeze. _

"_Thank you," she whispered._

Hermione shook her head madly. Tears were springing from her eyes. In a shaky voice, she began muttering healing spells in order to ebb the flow of blood. "No, Draco, I can't. I owe you my life. Please don't die, Draco. Please don't die." She put his head on her shoulders and rocked him slightly.

"They are coming. You are going to be fine," she repeated, reassuring both herself and Draco.

Madam Pomfrey and several students came soon, bringing with them a cot. Hermione helped them load Draco's wounded form onto the makeshift bed.

Before he let go of her hand she gave him one last squeeze.

"Thank you," he whispered.

_**Up, up and away, away from me  
It's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy, or anything**_

* * *

**19 Years Later**

King's Cross was full of people on the morning of September first. Everyone was hurrying to get to work.

However, there was a special group of people who came to King's Cross for a different reason.

"Come on, Hugo," said a woman with brown curls. She held the wrist of a particularly stubborn red-headed young boy. "You get to go next year, okay?"

"Why can't I go this year?" the boy named Hugo groaned.

"Because you haven't got your letter yet, sweetie," Hermione sighed. It seemed as if she's told him this a million times.

Wary of any Muggles that might see them, the two carefully approached the barrier separating Platforms 9 and 10 and effortlessly went through it. They were greeted by the huge scarlet train and a crowd of bustling parents, students and pets.

Hermione and Hugo were followed by Ron and Rose. They were met by Harry, Ginny and their children James, Al and Luna. The children broke off in groups and left the adults to talk to each other.

"Guess who's not in Azkaban anymore?" Ron suddenly said. Hermione turned around and locked eyes with a tall blond man who gave them a curt nod.

_Draco._

_**I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees**_

Up until now she still didn't understand why he saved her life back at the Manor.

The scarlet engine gave a loud whistle, signaling the students to climb aboard for it will be leaving soon. Hermione approached her daughter.

"Got everything you need? Books? Jumper?"

Rose smiled at her. "I'll be okay, Mum."

Hermione smiled and held her daughter close to her chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Let her go, love," Ron said from behind her. She did as was told and Rose gave his father a big hug before hopping on the train with Albus and James.

The train started moving. Hermione couldn't believe that she wasn't on board. They kept waving until the train was out of sight. People stated dispersing, going back through the platform or Disapparating.

"You ready to go, love?" Ron asked.

"A minute," she replied. "You go on ahead with Harry and Ginny."

Ron smiled at her. He knew it was hard for her to let her daughter go. "Alright," he said, then kissed her lips.

It wasn't just letting Rose go that shook Hermione. It was seeing Draco after all those years. She sat down on a bench and put her face in her hands. It was rare for her to have emotional breakdowns, but when she had, she'd rather be alone.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" A deep voice said. She looked up and saw Draco looking down on her. "This seat taken?" Hermione scooted over to make room for him.

"Your wife's lovely," Hermione complimented, remembering the regal form of Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass.

"Can't say the same about your husband," Draco scoffed. Hermione giggled. "Listen, Granger—"

"Weasley," Hermione corrected, shifting uncomfortably upon hearing his old nickname for her.

"Hermione, then," he amended. "Your daughter is going to be fine."

"I know that," she said. "It just seems…too soon."

"It always is," Draco said. "For all of us, it was just yesterday when they said their first words. But kids grow up. Just like us."

Hermione stared at him thoughtfully and smiled.

"Tell me something," she said. "I never really understood why you saved me."

Draco sighed. He knew that this day would eventually come. "I'm human, Hermione. I get weak too," he said.

_**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
Inside of me**_

"Well, that's not much of an explanation."

Draco sighed again. "For once I wanted to be someone that my father does not want me to be. He's been creating my life for me and it's lead to nowhere, as you may have seen. I wanted to…turn things around."

"Why only then?" Hermione asked. "You could have done it before it escalated to that point. You had so much potential in you, Draco. So much potential to be a good person."

"Well, know you understand why I'll never be sorted into Gryffindor," Draco said with a laugh. "I'm not as brave as you are, okay? I only do what everyone tells me to do because I know that it would keep me alive. And for once, I wanted to keep someone else alive."

"Why me?" Hermione asked. "Why not Luna or Ollivander? They were there first .You could have saved them, Draco."

"Because I love you, Granger," Draco said.

_**I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream**_

_**I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy**_

Hermione didn't believe him one bit. "I have to go," she said, standing up.

"Hermione—" Draco said, gripping her wrist.

"Don't, please," Hermione pleaded. Tears were starting to flow from her eyes. Draco pulled her close to his chest. "Why only now?"

"Like I said, I never had the courage," Draco said.

"I love Ron," Hermione said in defeat.

"I know," Draco reassured her. "And I love Astoria. And I love Scorpius, and I know you love your children. I'm not asking you to leave them. I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well, I loved you too," Hermione replied tearfully. "But I can't do this."

"I know," Draco said. He gently tipped her chin to make her look at him. "Listen, I'm not going to bother you anymore. But please, just give me this one moment to be truly happy in your arms."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Slowly, Draco pressed his lips against hers in a forbidden kiss. Too soon, Hermione started pushing him away and left.

_**It's not easy to be me**_


End file.
